


A Galaxy in your eyes

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: CrissColfer Big Bang, M/M, criss colfer - Freeform, weading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the big day as come,even for Darren and Chris. After they have made their characters in glee marry ,it’s the moment,even for Darren and Chris,to take this big step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Galaxy in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> CrissColfer Wadding !!!!

It was a beautiful Sunday in May. 

The sun was shining , the birds chirping , it looked like one of those perfect Sundays , specially made to accommodate unforgettable days.  
Chris mirror himself for the umpteenth time in the morning . His irises were even more crystal clear than usual, because they knew that this would be the happiest day of his life. He certainly passed the night of the Golden Globe or when he had been informed that he had been taken into Glee and had the distinct feeling that his life was about to change . No, this was a thousand times more important.

He will marry the man of his life.  _He will marry Darren ._

His sister Hannah hugged him from behind, leaned on the tips , and gave him a resounding kiss on the cheek . She was beautiful in her bridesmaid blu and pink dress. She put her head quietly on his shoulder and smiled at him , crossing her irises in the figure reflected in the mirror of his brother .

" Nervous brother! ? Come on! Do not tell me that you are able ! " Hannah said with a chuckle .

They were all out, because they wanted to leave him alone , but Chris distinctly felt the screams of the Warblers come from the other side of the corridor. Darren 's room was crowded with people , he was sure. Just before he had seen a Joey Richter in his underwear ( Luckily he still had his jacket l) pass casually in front of his door, as if nothing had happened , greeting him with a " hello marry boy " biting into a hotdog. He had also heard the screams of Chord and Kevin who , in unison, they shouted something like " No Darren ! hot pink sunglasse no! " and he had not even that much decomposed when he saw Chuck Criss , his future brother in law ,to seek refuge from him because , according to him " From his brother was a delusion ." The mixture **Starkid + Warblers +Glee**  cast was nothing short of explosive . He took a deep breath and said to her sister.

"Hannah! I'm going to marry the man of my life, Do you realize that?" he said excitedly.  
"I know Chris, I'm happy for you. Seriously, I could not ask for a better brother in law!" Hannah replied.

The crash of the little girl of the Colfer's for her brother's boyfriend was clear, even though platonic. Chris smiled as her sister alrady loves so much his future husband. The word "husband" resounded in his head like a woodpecker. He coulden't still believe. After all they had passed, they were finally able to get to that day.

"Chris, honey, it's time to go!" Karyn said softly, looking out.

He took the hand of his sister and walked in the door, certain that his life would change.

                                                   ****

"It 's my  wedding, and I want the pink glasses ! " Darren said , standing on the coffee table to overpower the shapeless mass of people who had crowded his room.

" Do as you like , I 'm giving up ! " Chord said , surrendering .

" Joey , why are you still in your underwear! ? " asked a frowning Joe Moses to Joey .

"I can not find them! " he said, not beating eyelid.

Darren looked around , surprised to see practically all his life in that room. On the one hand, Starkid , with Lauren patiently trying to convince Joey to put on his pants. Across the Warblers , with Curt , Riker , and Titus Dominic that filming the whole scene .

"This goes straight on Vine,Dude! " Curt shouted in the direction of Joey , who had finally covered .

Scattered , like grass stains , there were the remaining members of Glee, with a Mark excited to pathologic levels and repeating " today my OTP goes married" like a broken record .

Darren got off the table, resigned to the idea that he would never managed to attract their attention, and made his way up to one of the windows of the room , where he was soon joined by Chuck.

" My little brother is nervous , I see ! " said the latter .  
" No, I'm not nervous , I'm literally scared to death ," said Darren .  
"I know , I know the feeling," Chuck said, " I've been there too!"  
" Yes, I think I was invited to the wedding ," laughed Darren .  
"Idiot ! Anyway when I was by him , a little while ago , he could not wait to see you. Then everything will be fine , bro. " said Chuck  
" Thank you brother " hug him Darren .  
" You're welcome ! i'm Your bestman. My job is to make you feel comfortable and make sure that you do not run away at the altar ," said Chuck , giving to his brother a pat on the back " Are they always so crazy? " he finally asked .

Darren looked around again . The Starkid males had joined the Warblers and they were taking picture of each other, while the girls were still chatting to each other on the couches . The boys of Glee were coated on the beds , with Kevin incredibly trying to sleep. They were his friends, and Darren likes it.

" Oh, and today,they are pretty quiet " he finally said to his brother.

The sound of Three knocks at the door , brought an eerie silence in the room . It was as if someone had pressed the " smoze ." Cerina appeared at the door with a smile on her face.

" Darren , honey are you ready? , it's time to go! " churches

Good question , thought Darren . Did he was really ready to wait for Chris at the altar and pass the rest of his life with him?

Darren says to himself , he was ready , and that  _he was looking forward to it._

And while the others went out of the room in dribs and drabs , Darren drew his last breath and crossed the threshold.

                                                    ****

The wedding march was punctuated do with ceremonial , and everyone turned toward the door. A Chris super-exited held his arm while Tim Darren tasted the scene from under the small arch of ivy over him . Their eyes were chained , and do not let go all the way . When they held hands , the whole room was in an eerie silence . Chuck , Chord , Joey , Joe and Brian were Darren's bestmans , while the Warblers had agreedto accompany the march of Chris with their vocalizations . Later , Curt , Grant, Dominic , Riker and Brock took turns , dedicating a beautiful version of " Come What may" to the couple. They were all enchanted as a spell , look at the couple join hands . The judge cleared his throat and began to formulate the classic formula , coming to ask the couple to exchange their vows.

Darren had never been good with words , there had also written a song about it, and , just like the song said , when it came to Chris , it was even less . But he knew that , when it undertook, was capable of great things , even to surprise its always never impress better half . The judge ended, and touch to Darren say first its promises.

"Chris, I thought I'd never see this day coming. Instead, here we are. Do you remember our first meeting? I was chatting with those idiots," he said, pointing to the Warblers.

In response, he obtained an indistinct voices, and a loud sigh from Riker.

"I turned around as soon as you get heard. you were so nice! A visionary heavenly. Well, I was stunned. Something told me I had to leave, get away from you, or I would have burned. I was afraid of that feeling, I had never tried first for a boy. But it is also true that love is always the same, never changes, and the one for you and the strongest love that I've ever tried. we've been through a lot, we give it up I do not know how many times ,  _but in the end, those galaxies in your eyes, I have always kept chained to you_. I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you, "and so, in conclusion, slipped the ring on his finger to Chris.

The latter, violently pulled out of the nose while her bridesmaids, or Lea, Amber, Ashley, Dianna and Hannah , Darren admired as if it were Prince Eric himself, and they were at home, watching TV, to look at the Little Mermaid.

Chris looked at Darren for an instant, an instant over a century, and simply said,  _"I-I love you so much, Darren!_ " and put his ring.

Well, Darren had achieved his goal, had left him speechless. And while the courts hearing the ceremony ended, and this new consciousness of possession of him, Chris took his hand and walked with her first steps as husbands, coming out of that room as Mr. and Mr. Colfer-Criss.

> 


End file.
